Fränze Walter (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
Fränze Lilli Walter is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Fränze has emerald green eyes and curly, gold hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Fränze's main weapon is The Ancient. A Western sword with a beautiful wave-patterned blade. In contrast to its appearance, it is actually a very effective weapon. Its design, which at first glance appears to be decorative, actually acts to widen inflicted wounds. This also makes it somewhat weak against blows, however. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Fränze's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Fränze is a German knight so she wields a katana and fights with Tenpu-Kosai-Ryu-Kai. Critical Finish Fränze performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and kills them instantly. Critical Edge Fränze primes her sword while saying "Brace yourself!". She then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "This will hurt!" as she knocks down her opponent. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fränze wears chartreuse knight armor and a white long skirt with a slit on the right side. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Franze Gender: Female Job: Samurai Discipline: Soul of Mitsurugi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (08,21) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (03,23) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (12,23) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (12,23) Shoulders: Iron Pads (12,23) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 12,23) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (03,23) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (12,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,21 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 14,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia *Fränze's voice sounds like a young girl in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slightly low back then. In Soul Calibur IV, her voice is higher-pitched and squeakier. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''Victory is mine!'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20150517 095755.jpg 20150517 095811.jpg 20150517 095817.jpg 20150517 095827.jpg 20150517 095832.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h51m34s101.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h51m48s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h52m04s67.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h52m17s206.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h52m22s57.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h52m29s106.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h52m41s255.png